This is My Song for You
by KnightFairy569
Summary: A story containing random one-shots of your favorite pairing! Each pairing will have their respective song in that scene. Read about how that song could make love bloom! (Requested storylines, pairings, and songs allowed.) Chapter 5: Pairings: Karma X Fem! Nagisa, Maehara X Kayano, and Isogai X Nakamura. Song: What Time Is It?
1. Preparing for Karaoke Time

Kanzaki walks out of the classroom. She is the last one to leave class since she had cleaning duty. The black-haired student is about to leave until she hears some singing.

 _I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_  
 _Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_  
 _Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_  
 _So I travelled back down that road_  
 _Will she come back? No one knows_  
 _I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

Kanzaki walks around the back. There he is. Sugino is playing the guitar while singing.

 _I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement_  
 _Number one spot and now she find her a replacement_  
 _I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_  
 _And now you ain't around baby I can't think_  
 _I should've put it down, should've got the ring_  
 _Cause I can still feel it in the air_  
 _See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair_  
 _My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife_  
 _She left me, I'm tied_  
 _Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

He's good. Kanzaki feels like the music is consuming her. The voice is so pleasant. This boy is nothing like the sports boy Kanzaki knows.

 _I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_  
 _Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_  
 _Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream_  
 _So I traveled back down that road_  
 _Will she come back? No one knows_  
 _I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

 _When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn_  
 _Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn_  
 _And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for_  
 _More and more I miss her. When will I learn?_  
 _Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback_  
 _Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_  
 _Hey, she was so easy to love_  
 _But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_  
 _I'm going through it every time that I'm alone_  
 _And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone_  
 _But she made the decision that she wanted to move on_  
 _Cause I was wrong_

That's correct. If you don't pay enough attention to your wife/girlfriend, they would want to move on. They want you to compliment them. They want you to appreciate and praise them. They want you to say that you love them.

 _I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_  
 _Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_  
 _Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_  
 _So I travelled back, down that road_  
 _Will she come back, no one knows_  
 _I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_

 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
 _And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_  
 _Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

"Love". A fragile thing yet so very strong. Kanzaki treasures it. Even if her parents are strict, she still loves them. Nothing can change that. But now, seeing Sugino singing makes the girl question. Does Sugino love someone?

For some reason, Kanzaki feels disappointment. The fact that Sugino may love someone... It bothers her.

 _Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

Yes. If you love someone, you're willing to give them everything. _Your_ passion, your faith, your trust, and...your love.

 _[2x]_  
 _I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_  
 _Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_  
 _Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_  
 _So I travelled back, down that road_  
 _Will she come back, no one knows_  
 _I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_

Sugino doesn't notice Kanzaki until she lets out a soft cough to grab attention. The baseball-loving male turns around and sees his crush. He blushes a bright red color, fearing that she probably heard him.

"I didn't know you could sing," Kanzaki says.

Oh great. She did hear him.

"Um...well..." Sugino scratches the back of his head. "I was just practicing for karaoke later. Isogai invited me with Maehara and the others."

Kanzaki smiles while seating herself next to the boy. "Karaoke?"

"Mmhm." The boy nods, making a fist with his right hand. "They invited me after I told them I didn't have any plans today. We're doing a celebration for beating Class A with the wager."

The girl smiles. "Yep. Isogai-kun, Nakamura-san, and Okuda-chan were really helpful." Kanzaki gazes at the pure blue sky. "Your voice is great," she says out of nowhere.

A pink hue makes its way onto her classmate's face. "Really?"

She nods her head. Kanzaki turns her head the other way so Sugino can't see the blush on her face. "Will...Will you sing for me again another time?"

He seems surprised for a moment. But he just grins. "Sure." Sugino finally gains the courage and hugs his crush. "Anytime for my love."

Kanzaki blushes. Sugino...likes her. No, he _loves_ her. The girl feels excitement igniting inside her. For months she hides the fact that she loves someone. Could her love be Sugino?

The one answer that Kanzaki will accept comes to mind.

Yes.

"Thank you, Sugino-kun." The black-haired girl hugs him back. Even though it's only a few minutes, the hug seems like forever.

"Would I have the honor of you coming with me to karaoke?" Sugino asks, holding out a hand. He laughs with content.

"Of course," she says, giggling. Kanzaki takes his hand and they smile.

The two walk of to the karaoke activity, hand in hand the whole way.

* * *

The next day, all the boys and Koro-sensei are nagging Sugino about his new relationship with Kanzaki.

* * *

 **Done! This song is Just a Dream by Nelly. **

**This fanfic was actually inspired by two things: The Pairing Files/The Pairing Files, 2nd Edition by Autistic-Grizzly and the song Demons by Imagine Dragons. **

**Like the summary says, I can take in any requested songs and any random pairing. Like Nagisa and Kayano...Karma and Okuda...maybe Fem! Nagisa and Karma. Another thing,** **I _can_ take in any original characters (OC's) but I'm mainly focused on the canon characters. **

**Another random idea just appeared in my head (=_=). Since this is random pairings, there is not going to be an order in which they come. Like, for example, you may see Nagisa X Kayano stories three times in a row. Depends on my mood that day. These are random one-shots so these scenes may appear in an AU world. Beware. WARNING: You just got warned.**

 **Please tell me what you think about this first chapter in the comments!**

 **Hope you've enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **~KnightFairy**


	2. NagiKae Time

"Hey! Nagisa's-kun!" a voice calls.

The said male turns his head around only to see Kayano running up to him. She is wearing a pale yellow dress that reaches the knees. Her hair is in it's usual cat eared-like pigtails. The girl is holding a bag with a CD inside.

"Yes?" Nagisa answers, blue shirt rusting in the slight wind. "What do you need, Kayano-chan?"

The green-haired girl smiles. "Do you have any plans today?"

"No," the light blue-haired students says. "Why do you ask?"

Kayano holds up the CD and grins. "I just finished a song! I'm going to give it to Koro-sensei later, but would you like to hear it first?"

"Sure." Nagisa nods, placing a hand in his blue jean pocket. "Where should we meet up?"

"How about..." She ponders for a second. "We should have it at my house!"

* * *

Nagisa looks around the house. There is a small kitchen, a living room to the west of it, and you have the foyer when you walk in. Further down, you can see three rooms, a guest room and two bedrooms. The walls are a simple light gray color and there are white-tiled floors. A nice and tidy house that is perfect to live in.

"Nice house," Nagisa comments.

"Thanks," Kayano says. "My mom won't be back till next week since she's on a business trip. We don't have to rush things."

The male nods and takes off his shoes. He sets it near the door before going into the living room. Kayano is there humming a song while grabbing a light brown guitar.

"You can sit over there," the girl says, pointing to an empty couch ceat. The boy follows his directions and sits. Kayano looks away, fidgeting a little. "I-Is it okay with you if I sing the song?"

Nagisa is silent for a moment before answering, "Sure...g-go ahead..." A very light pink blush is on his face, from the shock and awkwardness. Luckily for him, it's not really noticeable.

"Okay..."

The green-haired female places the strap of the instrument around her. Strumming for the correct tune, Kayano takes a few minutes to get ready. She closes her eyes while singing. A smile sticks itself onto her face while she is playing.

 _The sun shines through; it leaves a bright afterimage_

 _I can still see it, even through my closed eyelids._

 _Taking my notebook and pen in my leather bag_

 _I'll just take a walk._

 _No matter how much I draw,_

 _It just won't come out right._

 _But I know it's not my supplies;_

 _It's probably just me._

 _In my mind I still can picture_

 _That shooting star I saw_

 _In the dead of last night,_

 _I was waiting for..._

Nagisa is speechless. Kayano's singing has taken Nagisa away from his discriminated class. It feels great to hear that wonderful voice. The boy wants to hear more now.

 _Hello, shooting star_

 _H_ _ello, shooting star again_

 _I've been waiting._

 _That dreaming child is still waiting here_

 _Forever always... Ah, ah..._

 _Just as she was that day... Ah, ah..._

 _Hello, shooting star_

 _Hello, shooting star again_

 _I am waiting._

 _Even if I'm drowned in my own tears._

 _I won't give up dreaming... Ah, ah..._

Dreaming... A term for those people who don't have a place like Class E. You can dream all you want to go back to the main building but it will never happen unless you change yourself to be 'stronger'. But Nagisa is glad that he can make good friends like Kayano and Koro-sensei and his classmates. He's glad that he's in the E-as-in-End Class.

 _Even if I'm smiling... Ah, ah..._

 _So shine once again._

 _Staring into those eyes and this transparent world._

 _They're both reflected here and there and everywhere._

 _The color they all have is very much like_

 _The sky and feeling peace._

Kayano opens her eyes and sways her body a little, dancing to the music and the lyrics. Her fingers and hands move continuously to the song she's playing.

 _I can't fully express it in the words that I know._

 _There is no color more beautiful than yours._

 _If I was able to represent you in my sound_

 _The world would be taken aback by the reverberations._

 _I'm waiting for you_

 _I'm waiting for you always_

 _I'm right here._

 _I know you are in a dream right now_

Yes. Nagisa feels like he is in a dream. Like he is a frail, crying baby and that voice is the voice of the person comforting him. It feels soothing and relaxing at the same time...

 _Looking into the distance... Ah, ah..._

 _You are chasing something... Ah, ah..._

 _I'm waiting for you_

 _I'm waiting for you always_

 _I won't won't give up because I want to dream for eternity_

 _Just like you forever... Ah, ah..._

 _Just like on that one day... Ah, ah..._

The green-haired female take Nagisa's hand with a quick movement. She pulls him up from his seat and dances around him. Nagisa gains the rhythm now and hums along with her.

 _Hello, shooting star_

 _Hello, shooting star again_

 _I'll keep waiting._

 _Let's meet again on a night when the moon's gorgeous_

 _I'll be together with you... Ah, ah..._

 _Just as I was that day... Ah, ah..._

 _So keep on shining._

Kayano strums for the final notes of the music and then stops. She looks at Nagisa who is staring at the girl, an emotionless face painting those feminine features.

"U-Um... Is something wrong?" the girl asks.

Nagisa jolts back to reality and quickly shakes his head, denying the question. "N-No! You're awesome! W-Well, I mean the song!" He waves his head around in a fast manner in all directions. "T-That not w-what I meant! Y-You're a great person and all-" The nervous male is cut off short when Kayano kisses him on the lips.

The green-haired girl giggles after breaking the very close contact just a minute ago. "I know what you mean." She sees her friend's face go tomato red and she giggles more. "You really need to learn on how to choose what words you will use."

"W-Well..." The blush on his face turns more red. "That's a really great song and your voice is..." That last part is mumbled.

"What? My voice is..." Kayano waits for him to finish his sentence, hearing him anyway.

"I really like your voice!" Nagisa blurts out unconsciously.

Both students turn red at the unexpected statement. Kayano's blush darkens and she looks away. Nagisa's blush grows bright red (Is that even possible with the way he is now?) and he looks down at the floor.

Kayano faces Nagisa. "Thanks, Nagisa-kun." She kisses him on the lips once more while hugging him this time.

Nagisa kisses her back. He wraps his arms around her body to return the hug. "Your welcome, Kayano-chan."

* * *

 **I'm back! This song is Hello Shooting Star by moumoon. The song is originally Japanese, but this is my English version for it. I'm glad I that created a translated version for it beforehand... **

**To mspotatoes: Sure, I can take your request for Red. You can choose who Karma's going to be paired up with. Or do you want me to choose? Hehe... What a funny coincidence. I was just thinking about using the song 'Red' for Karma and Okuda. Haha. You can give me a plot to use but I already have a planned one. It's your choice though.**

 **If anyone's a NagiKae fan out there, here's the chapter for them. I had a really fun time writing this!**

 **Like usual, I will take any requests regarding the storyline, song, and pairing. Please tell me in the comments if you want me to fulfill your request.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!**

 **~KnightFairy**


	3. Boys Time

**Isogai:** _Take it back to the place where you know it all began_  
 **Maehara:** _We could be anything we wanna be_  
 **Sugino:** _You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again_  
 **Karma:** _Together making history_

 **Isogai/Maehara/Sugino/Karma:** _It's time to show how_ **Nagisa:** _to be a superhero_  
 **Isogai/Maehara/Sugino/Karma:** _Just like a showdown_ **Nagisa:** _Will Smith and Bobby De Niro_  
 **Isogai/Maehara/Sugino/Karma:** _We're the best, no doubt_ **Nagisa:** _doing it like we used to do_  
 **Everyone:** _This is our time_ **Isogai:** _and I'm telling you all_

 **Everyone:** _The boys are back, the boys are back_  
 _The boys are back, gonna do it again_  
 _Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

 _The boys are back, the boys are back_  
 _Climbing up the walls anytime we want_  
 _The word is out, the boys are back_

 _The boys are back, back to save the day_  
 _The boys are back_ **Sugino:** _oh yeah_

 **Karma:** _Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time_  
 **Sugino:** _Undefeated here in our house, yeah_  
 **Maehara:** _We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like_  
 **Isogai:** _And tonight we're going all out_

 **Isogai/Maehara/Sugino/Karma:** _It's time to show how_ **Nagisa:** _to be a superhero_  
 **Isogai/Maehara/Sugino/Karma:** _Just like a showdown_ **Nagisa:** _keep the pedal to the metal_ **(Karma:** _Go!_ **)**  
 **Isogai/Maehara/Sugino/Karma:** _We're the best, no doubt_ **Nagisa:** _doing it like we used to do_  
 **Everyone:** _This is our time_ **Nagisa:** _and I'm telling you all_  
 **Maehara:** _Lookout!_

 _The boys are back, the boys are back_  
 _The boys are back, gonna do it again_  
 _Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

 _The boys are back, the boys are back_  
 _Climbing up the walls anytime we want_  
 _The word is out, the boys are back_

 **Isogai:** _Here to change the world_  
 **Maehara:** _To solve the mystery, fight the battle_ **Maehara/Isogai:** _save the girl_  
 **Sugino:** _No one can stop us now_  
 **Karma:** _We're the ones that make the_ **Karma/Sugino:** _rules_

 **Nagisa:** _Oh_

 **Everyone:** _The boys are back_  
 **Nagisa:** _Oh yeah_

 **Everyone:** _The boys are back, the boys are back_  
 _The boys are back, gonna do it again_  
 _Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

 _The boys are back, the boys are back_  
 _Climbing up the walls anytime we want_  
 **Isogai/Maehara/Sugino:** _No need to worry_

 _'Cause the boys are back, the boys are back_  
 _The boys are back, gonna do it again_  
 **Karma/Nagisa:** _And we make it look good_

 _The boys are back, the boys are back_  
 _Tearing down the walls, anytime we want_  
 _I'm sure that you know by now_

 **Everyone:** _The boys are back_

The five of them pose as they finish the song.

Koro-sensei claps as loud as he can after he watches them dance and sing. "You guys were so awesome! This boy band sound so good!" he gushes.

Nagisa sighs. "I know you like our voices, but..."

"Was this necessary?" Karma questions. He points to the dark violet bandanna around his head.

"I only made you guys wear that because it makes you guys look so cool!"

' _We're were fine before..._ '

Sugino shakes his head. "Don't complain." He shifts the cap that he's wearing. "I got a really stuffy cap."

Maehara nods, adjusting the bandanna around his neck. "And I had to wear a bandanna around my neck." He faces his teacher. "Koro-sensei, were you trying to make me look like a cowboy?"

"You don't look like a cowboy to me."

Isogai sighs. "But why did you want us to make a boy band in the first place?"

Koro-sensei moves his tentacles all over. "I was bored so I called you guys up here."

"We had stuff to do," Nagisa mutters.

"Anyways, can you guys sing for me again?" their teacher begs, acting like a five-year-old.

The five boys look at each other before sighing in defeat. There's no use in complaining.

"Oh, fine."

* * *

 **I made this chapter up to make up for all the lost time I didn't upload my stories. Hope this works.**

 **I chose the song to be "The Boys are Back" by Zack Efron and Corbin Blue. They are also Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth respectively from the High School Musical series.**

 **I know I said in the summary that these songs will have a pairing. I like to also do random parodies describing a certain group or depriving a scene in the anime/manga and choosing a song that describes that scene. In this case, I did a random band that consists of most of my favorite guys. The song is a duet but I found a way to put it between five people.**

 **To mspotatoes: I wanted to put your request as chapter 3, but because of the storyline, it's turning out _really_ long. But with my slow updates, it going to take a while to upload that chapter. Just an early warning. **

**To Anon: Sure, I can take your request.**

 **To space-eagles: Thanks for requesting. I'll make sure to get it done later.**

 **Nagisa101: Thx for compliment!**

 **Kasumi72: Don't worry; believe me, I've seen way longer reviews from other stories. I actually call her Irina but when using that word, I write "*". Anyways, thanks for the congrats!**

 **Maski1: Thanks! I used the honorifics before in the anime, you can hear those words when they address each other.**

 **animeandmangafanngirl: Love Story? Okay! Haha. If my daughter is innocent, I will have to get to know that delinquent before they get together. XD.**

 **I see that a few of you have requested I do a pairing that is spoilers. I don't mind doing it, but please refrain from typing any possible spoiler for the people that watch just the anime.**

 **Let me make this clear: I do first come, first serve. Don't think I don't like your request, it's just because I'm probably busy. I do stay up-to-date with the comments so I don't accidentally skip you. If I do, please tell me.**

 **I've been watching the High School Musical series lately so beware. The next stories to come will contain some of those songs.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed and stay tuned for the next song-shot (Get it?)!**

 **~KnightFairy**


	4. Idol Time

**This song-shot is set in an Idol AU. Koro-sensei is a human in this song-shot.**

 **Song (1) requested by: mspotatoes **

* * *

**Saturday**

"MA-NA-MI! MA-NA-MI! MA-NA-MI!" the crowd of fans cheers.

Okuda takes a deep breath. This new hit has been selling off really high so her fans at least tripled. The girl sighs. She loved singing; it's just that things did not go the way she thought it would. Okuda used to sing for small couples in the park. After that, a person said that she had a great voice and allowed her to sing for his company. Then the girl became famous and started her celebrity face since then.

She tries to stop her fidgeting, microphone in hand. What has her boss, Koro-sensei (a.k.a Mr. Perverted Weirdo), gotten her into?

The crowd gets louder when she makes her appearance on stage. Okuda clutches her light gray dress. Then she starts singing.

 _Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_  
 _Every Heart,_  
 _Every Heart is not a gentle yet_  
 _Shall I do?_  
 _I can never say my loneliness_  
 _Every Heart doesn't know so what to say or what to do_

 _Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_  
 _So I prayed for help to distant million stars_

 _Round and round the planets revolve round the sun_  
 _And we always seek after love and peace forever more_  
 _Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_  
 _Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today_

 _Show me now,_  
 _What kind of smile do I come across?_  
 _Every heart every heart can take a step towards the dreams_  
 _All of us what to take a lasting happiness_  
 _Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you_  
 _And give you a sound sleep_

 _Someday every hearts gonna free and easy_  
 _We have peace of mind_  
 _Someday all the people find the way to love_

 _Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone_  
 _We live on together and we will find some precious things_  
 _Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_  
 _Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

 _There is the warm heart places on my mind_  
 _In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet_  
 _There are many stars they have talk with me so kind_  
 _They say yes always time's friend of mine-so shine_

 _Round and Round the planets revolve round the sun_  
 _And we always seek after love and peace forever more_  
 _Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_  
 _Look at the sky every heart is shining all today_

 _Goes and Goes the time goes on we are not alone_  
 _We live on together and we will find some precious things_  
 _Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_  
 _Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrows never die_

When the girl finishes, the crowd bursts into fan screams. Flowers are thrown onto the stage as Okuda takes in all the congratulations that she hears.

"Thank you for that wonderful song!"

"I love you very much!"

"Beautiful!"

"Love your voice!"

"Awesome!"

"Thank you, everyone!" she says into the microphone. "Hope you've enjoyed the song Every Heart!"

More screams and yelling comes on as she exits the stage.

* * *

"Good job!" her manager, Kataoka, tells her.

"That song is going to help a lot of people!" Kayano, Okuda's music producer, exclaims.

The celebrity nods. "How much money did we make this time?"

Nagisa, the co-manager and Kayano's boyfriend, looks at a screen. "Wow! With this song, we made over 1 billion dollars!" He smiles. "All those orphanages are going to run smoothly."

Okuda smiles and nods. She became an idol to raise money for her family and those other people without a home.

"Manami-chan!"

The group sees Koro-sensei as he walks over to the group. The man claps the said girl's shoulder and grins.

"Another big hit! Say... Are you ready to perform another song in one week?" the weird man questions.

Nakamura, his assistant, frown while raising an eyebrow up. "You know, it's going to be hard to decide yes or no for your question."

"Huh? Why?"

Kataoka deadpans while Okuda and the others sweat drops. She points to the inappropriate magazine in Koro-sensei's hand. "Is that a question to be answered?"

"NUYAAAAA!" the man yells. He fumbles around for a minute trying to hide the paper. In the end, Koro-sensei just results in hiding it behind his back, the view away from the group. "What magazine? I have no idea what you're talking about," he says with a blank face.

Everyone else sweat drops. 'And yet you wonder why we all call you Mr. Perverted Weirdo,' they all think.

* * *

"Bye, everyone!" Okuda calls. She finishes packing her stuff and runs out the door. The rest of her crew calls out goodbye in return.

The black-haired female wears a light blue, knee-length dress with a red scarf that partly covers her mouth. Over her eyes in a pair of round sunglasses and on top of her head is a light brown hat. She lets down her hair to conceal her identity.

If you had gain a lot of fans today, might as well wear a heavier disguise.

"I wonder what my next song will be," Okuda mutters to herself, her feet running continuously. She gazes at the raspberry-pink colored sky.

But her running and thoughts are cut off short when the girl bumps into someone. Okuda falls to the ground with her back first. The first thing she sees when she sits upright is a head of red hair.

"Are you hurt?" a voice asks.

Okuda trails her eyes until she meets a pair of beautiful mercury-gold eyes. The male in front of her wears a simple red shirt with dark blue jeans.

"No..." The female shakes her head.

"That's good..." Realization makes its way onto the boy's face, causing a shocked expression. "Y-You're..."

That's when she realizes her disguise came undone. It must have been the collision. Okuda sees her scarf and hat laying vulnerable on the ground. Okuda touches her right cheek. It's exposed to the world now.

That's not even the worst part. There are fans near her...and a lot of them too.

"..."

Cue the fangirl screams.

"I can't believe it!" a girl with raven hair exclaims.

Another girl with pink hair nods her head rapidly over and over again. "It's really her! It's really her!"

A male with brown hair points at Okuda. "That's Okuda Manami! I'm gonna get her autograph!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Don't forget! Me also!"

Okuda stares at them in horror. She quickly gathers her stuff in a fast pace to get away from the fans running towards her. "Uh oh..." is all she manages before running.

Unfortunately for the girl, Okuda is not exactly in the speed category. She's about to give up until-

"Come on! Grab my hand!" the unknown male yells.

Seeing that there's nothing else to lose, the idol grabs the hand lent to her. The two run around for about thirty minutes before they are able to lose all the fans. Either they gave up, they were tired, or they couldn't find the duo.

Okuda tugs at her dress. She and the boy are sitting on the cold floor of an abandoned alley. It's dark right now so she has to use her phone light to see things.

"Are you okay?" the male next to her says. His legs are up to his chest since the area they are in is really small.

"Y-Yes..." Okuda blushes at the close proximity. His arms rub against hers with every movement. "But..."

He looks at her. "But what?"

"I don't know your name," the girl says. She at least wants to know the name of the person who had just saved her life.

"Oh." He says, "Karma. Akabane Karma." He shifts a little, touching Okuda's hand for a moment.

"I'm-"

"There're no need. My parents are _huge_ fans of you so I already know who you are," Karma tells her.

She blushes. Good thing that her light is not that bright, otherwise he would've seen her red blush. "Well then. T-Thanks for saving me, Karma-kun..."

Karma laughs. "No need to be shy. If I didn't save you, I would've been trampled over too."

Okuda giggles. "Yes."

The redhead stands up to walk over to the entrance. Looking around for a bit, he turns back to the idol. "Looks like all your fans are gone. You can go back home."

"But..." Okuda holds up her dirty accessories. They have dirt on this with a few tears because of the rocky pavement. "My disguise..."

"Oh," Karma mutters. "I should walk you home since it's already dark."

Okuda stutters, "N-No! I don't mind walking home by myself. I don't want you to get in such a hassle."

The boy shrugs. "Eh, it's alright." He points his thumb outside the alley. "Besides, thugs like to hang out at night. Especially during nights like these. With all the screams earlier, they probably know that you are still wandering the streets." He walks out the alley, a hand motioning Okuda to follow him. "I'll accompany you home."

The idol nods. "O-Okay..."

Karma and Okuda both stand at least half a foot away from each other. The black-haired girl feels weird. Either she would walk home with her crew or by herself while wearing a disguise. She never went home alone with a boy before. Hint the word: _boy_.

Okuda tries to start a conversation. "Um..."

The redhead turns his head. "Hm?"

"Thank you for offering to take me home," she says.

Karma smiles. "Nah. I don't mind. My parents are out on another trip so they won't be home until next week. It doesn't matter if I'm home late."

Okuda nods again. She flinches again when the boy next to her laughs.

"You don't have to be so nervous. Unlike many of my friends, I'm not a stalker!" he says, laughing again.

The idol doesn't know what it is. It feels... _normal_ to be around this redhead. Like she doesn't need to hide what she is. Okuda feels that he is a person that she can trust.

"Um...Karma-kun?"

The redhead notices the girl a foot behind him and stops walking. He looks at her with question. Okuda fidgets with her fingers.

"U-Um...thanks," she says with a blush on her face.

This time, Karma gives her a sincere smile. A smile that Okuda can't forget.

* * *

The next week is one of the best weeks that Okuda has ever had. She and Karma became a couple very shortly. She treasures every moment that they had together.

* * *

 **Sunday**

"Take this!" Okuda yells, spraying her water gun at Karma.

The idol, Karma, and the rest of the crew are at the beach to take a break during the summer. The blistering sun was not making things better, so BAM! Kataoka arranged them to go to the beach.

Karma laughs, before spraying water in Okuda's face. "Right back at you!"

"My turn!" Nagisa calls. He points his blue water gun at Karma before shooting water at him.

"I'm not missing any of this!" Nakamura snickers before shooting the feminine-like male with water.

Kayano sprays some more water at her boyfriend. "Don't forget that I'm here!"

Kataoka uses this chance to shoot Kayano. "Don't let your guard down!" she tells the green-haired girl in the donut-shaped float.

Kayano lets out a sound of surprise before laughing really hard with the others. They all continue to play like that until all six of the them are sprayed in the faces. Water slides down their faces as they have dumbfounded expressions.

"Huh...?" That question lingers in their heads.

They all turn to see Koro-sensei standing triumphantly, as if he just won the water gun competition. Behind him is a machine with six water guns in its hold. Okuda and the others deadpan.

' _Where did he get_ that _?_ '

* * *

 **Monday**

"Look at these cute animals!" Kayano exclaims. She points to a baby koala.

They are currently at the zoo. Right now, all the girls are staring and making comments about all the babies. The boys are laughing at their expressions.

"Look at this zebra!" Kataoka says.

Nakamura points to another animal, which in this case, is a small kangaroo. "Aww..."

Okuda points to a red panda. "It's red! Just like your hair."

"Haha. Yeah," Karma answers.

"Um..." Nagisa interrupts the group. "...Er...Koro-sensei, what exactly _are_ you doing?"

The group stares at Koro-sensei who is giggling like a little girl while feeding one of the baby animals. A _very_ noticeable pink blush can be seen on his face. Some of the other people stare at him awkwardly.

"You're a cute animal! Yes you are!" Koro-sensei exclaims. He giggles more when the animals continue to eat off his hands.

' _What a weird guy he is..._ '

* * *

 **Tuesday**

"Hello~!" Karma greets, before walking into Okuda's kitchen. He smiles when he sees the girl making him some breakfast.

"Here you go," Okuda says, handing him a plate of food.

The redhead stares at the perfectly baked eggs, the few pieces of bacon, and the round sausage patties that are tender. He practically drools at the sight of it. Forget about being a boyfriend to an idol. It's time for some yummy, delicious food.

"Your cookings are always the best!" Karma exclaims. He enjoys the savoring taste of the bacon in his mouth.

Okuda giggles. "Thanks!" She giggles even more when she watches the expression on Karma's face when he eats the rest of the food. An expression of a little kid's filled with happiness.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

"Where do you want to go next?" the redhead asks her.

Okuda ponders for a second before seeing a stand. "I got it!" She points to the stand that is near them. "Ice cream!"

Karma laughs. "Sure, my little princess."

Ever since they got together, Okuda has stopped wearing a disguise. Why? Because Karma is always with her. Karma as in "The Redheaded Delinquent who will beat you up if you get on his bad side". Many other people are jealous, but they refuse to take Okuda away from him. Karma only has to beat up just a few people per day.

Seeing Okuda like this makes Karma happy. She doesn't need to be afraid of people going after her anymore. She can just be free again.

At the ice cream stand, Karma picks a chocolate-flavored ice cream while Okuda picks a strawberry-flavored one.

"Do you like it?" Karma questions.

Okuda nods happily. "Mmhm! Thanks for buying it for me!"

"Anything for my girlfriend," he says. Karma pulls back her nags and pecks her on the forehead. Okuda giggles in response.

"It's Okuda Manami!" a voice says.

The duo sees a little girl around the age of five run up to them. Her light purple hair is pulled back into a ponytail as a paper and pencil is seen in her hand.

She holds the material in front the idol. "I know you!" she exclaims. "Can I have your autograph?"

An older version runs over to the trio, an older version of the girl. "I'm so sorry! My daughter is a huge fan and-"

Okuda shakes her head. "No," she says, interrupting the mother. "I don't mind." She takes the paper and writes her name on the picture. "What's your name?" she asks the young girl.

"My name's Rika!" the girl, now known as Rika, exclaim.

The black-haired girl nods and writes down the phrase: "To a big fan of mine, Rika". When Okuda hands it back to the young girl, Rika squeals and gives a surprise hug to the idol. The mother and the couple laugh. What an energetic girl she is.

* * *

 **Thursday**

"What song are you playing tomorrow?" Karma inquires.

Okuda shows him a sheet. "I'm playing the song 'Red'. Kayano was able to get it done in time."

The redhead nods, laying his head on his arms. He takes a look around the room. All of the idol's crew is working really hard on the stage setup and her costume. Karma is more attentive on the dress. It's a beautiful shade a bright red to go with the song. The sleeves are see-through, reaching till the elbows. The area above the chest is exposed, showing the heart-shaped necklace. The dress reaches the knees, being slightly puffy. Around the waist is a dark red ribbon that is tied into a flower style. The flower sticks onto the left side of the dress. On top of the chest part, a dark red jewel is in a raindrop shape, the point sticking downwards. For shoes, Okuda would wear a pair of dark red flats with a bright red bow on each flat, the bow being on the near tip of the shoe.

"That's a beautiful dress," Karma says to Nakamura, who is putting the final touches.

Nakamura grins. "Thanks." Her grin turns into a smirk. "And congratulations to you on getting a girlfriend." The blondie motions to Okuda, who is busy with discussing her dance moves with Kayano. "Not many people are able to get close to Manami. You're lucky enough that she trusts you."

Karma stares at his girlfriend. "She's one-of-a-kind," he says. "She's one of the people who I can trust and put my faith in."

Nakamura leans in so she can whisper in Karma's ear. "Listen," she whispers, "if you _ever_ break Manami's heart, I _will_ kill you," she threatens.

Karma laughs. "Don't worry. There's nothing that can ever separate me from her."

"You better be true to your word."

* * *

 **Friday**

Okuda twirls around. "Is this it?" she asks.

Kayano nods. "That's good!" She claps.

"Try this," Nagisa says. He twirls around once and then arches his body to look at the floor. He spreads his arms up into the air for the next step. "Do it ballerina style."

Okuda mimics the moves. "I think I have it," she says.

"Mmhm," the blue-haired male hums. "Just practice it."

The girl is about to twirl again when the whole crew, the idol, and Karma hears some snoring. They all turn to Koro-sensei. He is snoring really loud while holding those magazines.

They all sweat drop. ' _Seriously, how does the government put up with this kind of company?_ '

Kataoka grows a tick mark. She doesn't like people who slacks off. Grabbing a water bottle, the girl slaps his head with it. "Get up already!" she growls. " _You're_ the one who told us we have a concert to do for Manami! Do what you say!" She grabs the magazines. "I'll be confiscating these for now!"

"NUYAAAAA!" The man immediately wakes up. "Please don't take those away from me! I beg of you!" He gets on his knees and puts his hands together for effect.

"No!"

"Whhhyyyyyyy?!"

The rest of the group sweat drops. ' _This guy..._ '

Karma scoots over to Okuda's side. "Is he really an adult?" he questions.

Okuda sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "Yes. Despite his weird hobbies, he's actually good at his job."

"I don't know whether to agree with you or doubt you," the redhead mutters. Suddenly, he face brights up. "Hey! Can you sing me the song that you're going to sing tomorrow?"

Okuda shakes her head. "Nope! You'll just have to wait for the concert tomorrow."

Karma pouts. "Aww... Just one chorus?"

"Nope!"

"Oh fine."

* * *

But things can end just as they started.

* * *

"I'm home!" Karma calls, walking inside his house. He knows his parents are home but it still doesn't matter if he's late or not since he's old enough.

"Oh!" his mother's voice says, with an obvious tone of surprise. "You look happy."

"What happened?" his father asks, placing the newspaper in his hands down.

Karma grins, making his parents more intrigued. "I have a girlfriend now~!"

The expression on his mother's face drops. "Um...Karma?"

The redhead raises his eyebrows. It's unusual for his parents to act like this. Normally, his parents would bother him to get a girlfriend. He has one now, so what's getting his parents so worked up?

"We have something to tell you," his father says.

"What? Tell me what?"

Both of the adults look away. A look of guilt is on both of their faces.

Now Karma's mad. He slams a fist on the table, making them jump in surprise and shock. "Tell me what?!" he screams. "I finally have a girlfriend now after all your nagging!" He points an accusing finger at both of them. Karma's mercury-gold eyes seem to have a darker effect as he yells in anger, "It seems that you don't want me to get together with someone! Just tell me what's on your minds!" The angry- no, _furious_ redhead wants to have answers before he loses it.

"We have a new job," his mother says.

Karma pants heavily after raising his voice so high. "That's it?" he asks. "Then that's all you needed to tell me."

"That's not the problem," his father says. He gives a paper to Karma, who starts to skim through it. "Our new job is in...the US," he hesitates on that last part.

Their son's eyes widen. Karma reads the sheet over and over to make sure his eyes are not fooling him.

 **Congratulations!**

 **Mr. and Mrs. Akabane, you two have been transferred to the US!**

 **Hope you two have a wonderful time working in Los Angeles, California.**

 **We have already done your request on enrolling your son into UCLA. He is going have a great time there!**

 **Thanks for everything and see you soon!**

Karma is speechless. "No...way..." he manages.

"We leave tomorrow," his mother tells him.

"Can't we wait another day?" Karma asks. "I have somewhere important to go to tomorrow!" It's sounds like he's begging, but he doesn't care.

His father shakes his head. "I'm sorry. It's too late to move everything back one more day. All the arrangements have been settled."

Karma grits his teeth. He throws the paper down and stomps his way up to his room, ignoring all the calls of his parents. He slams to the floor and feels tears trickle down his face. Karma slides down to the floor with his back on the door and starts crying.

* * *

Oh how much his girlfriend will be so heartbroken.

* * *

 **Saturday**

Okuda hums as she dances around on the stage. Just one more hour until her concert starts.

"You're going to look so great!" Nakamura gushes.

Nagisa nods. "I agree!"

The idol giggles. "Thanks."

Kayano looks around and sees Kataoka by herself working on the special effects. "Where's Koro-sensei?"

"I'm right here!"

The whole group turns to see Koro-sensei walking up to Okuda. He holds out her costume in front of her. "Here put this on," he says.

Okuda nods and walks over to the changing room.

"Is the special effects in check?" Koro-sensei asks.

"Check," Kataoka says.

"What about the music?"

"All done!" Kayano holds up a peace sign.

"What about lighting?"

"Yep!" Nagisa smiles.

"Rio, is the stage decorations done?"

Nakamura deadpans. "Yo, Mr. Perverted Weirdo!" she says. "Look around. We're _on_ the stage."

Koro-sensei looks around and nods, a hand on his chin. "Stage is done," he says nonchalantly.

The rest of the crew sweat drops. ' _Just how weird can this guy get?_ '

But everyone's attention is on Karma who is walking in. His face is emotionless, as if he is a doll. Before any of the crew can ask what's wrong, Okuda walks into the room.

"Karma-kun!" she exclaims, wearing the red dress. She walks up to her boyfriend, who just stares at her. "What do you think?" Okuda twirls around. "Do you like it-"

Her question is cut off short when Karma interrupts her.

"Manami, listen." He takes a deep breath.

 _I gotta say what's on my mind_  
 _Something about us_  
 _Doesn't seem right these days_

 _Life keeps getting in the way_  
 _Whenever we try, somehow the plan_  
 _Is always rearranged_

 _It's so hard to say_  
 _But I've gotta do what's best for me_  
 _You'll be okay_

 _I've got to move on and be who I am_  
 _I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_  
 _We might find our place in this world someday_  
 _But at least for now, I gotta go my own way_

'Go his own way'? Okuda is speechless. She can here Nakamura screaming 'Akabane Karma! You're a jerk!'. But Nagisa and Kayano are struggling to to hold her in place so she doesn't pounce on the redhead. Okuda can also hear screaming about Karma breaking a promise or something. But she doesn't care. Her attention is on Karma's words.

 _Don't wanna leave it all behind_  
 _But I get my hopes up_  
 _And I watch them fall every time_

 _Another color turns to grey_  
 _And it's just too hard to watch it all_  
 _Slowly fade away_

 _I'm leaving today_

Karma's leaving?

 _'Cause I gotta do what's best for me_

What's better than leaving his own girlfriend?

 _You'll be okay_

Does he really think that Okuda can move on without him?

 _I've got to move on and be who I am_  
 _I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_  
 _We might find our place in this world someday_  
 _But at least for now, I gotta go my way_

Finally Okuda manages something.

" _What about us?_ " she asks. " _What about everything we've been through?_ "

" _What about trust?_ " Karma counters.

" _You know I never wanted to hurt you,_ " Okuda says.

" _And what about me?_ "

" _What am I supposed to do?_ "

" _I gotta leave but I'll miss you._ "

" _I'll miss you..._ "

" _So_ , _I've got to move on and be who I am,_ " Karma sings. Tears fall down his face; he cannot hold them in anymore.

" _Why do you have to go?,_ " Okuda sings. Tears also threaten to come down, so she lets them slide down her cheeks.

" _I just don't belong here, I hope you understand._ "

" _I'm trying to understand._ "

" _We might find a place in this world someday_  
 _But at least for now..._ "

" _I want you to stay._ "

" _I wanna go my own way..._

 _I've got to move on and be who I am._ "

" _What about us?_ "

" _I just don't belong here, I hope you understand._ "

" _I'm trying to understand._ "

" _We might find our place in this world someday._  
 _But at least for now, I gotta go my own way_  
 _I gotta go my own way._ "

Karma caresses Okuda's cheek. " _I gotta go my own way._ "

Okuda sobs. "W-Why are y-you l-leaving me?!" she sniffs. Her face is red and puffy from all the crying.

Nakamura is finally able to get out of the others' grasp and she runs over to Karma. She slaps him, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "You lied to me!" she yells, furious. "You told me nothing can separate you from Manami!"

'He said that?' Okuda thinks.

"I'm sorry," Karma says out of nowhere. Nakamura stops her ranting and everyone else stares at him in question. Karma continues to explain, "My parents had enrolled me into UCLA. That's a college in the US."

Okuda feels a lot of emotions run through her. Yeah, she's mad and all but yet, at the same time she's sad. Sad that her boyfriend is leaving.

Karma hugs Okuda. The idol sniffles and hugs him back. Kayano feels like she will cry just by watching the scene. Nagisa balls up his hands into fists and looks away, biting his lip for fear he would cry too. Kataoka stares at the couple with a lot of sympathy. Nakamura grits her teeth and looks at the ground. Koro-sensei...well, he is crying like a little baby. Everyone ignores him.

"I love you," Karma whispers. He lifts a hand to stroke her hair.

Okuda is unable to say anything. Instead, she tightens her hug around the redhead. Even though she's not talking, Karma knows exactly what she is trying to get across.

She loves him too.

* * *

The crew watches Karma as he leaves. Okuda stares at his fading shadow.

"Don't be sad," Kataoka says. She places a hand on her shoulder in attempt to cheer her up.

Nakamura grins, reverting back to her happy-go-lucky personality. "She's right. That Akabane kid had a good reason for leaving you."

Nagisa steps in front of her. "Besides, college doesn't last that long. You two can still see each other someday."

The four well-beings hear a lot of noise and see that the fans are already seating themselves. Screams of excitement ignite.

"You have a show to put on, don't you?" Kayano asks. She points to the crowd. "Don't let your sadness get the best of you. Go put on a show!"

Okuda nods. "Thanks everyone."

Nakamura pulls the curtains so they can conceal Okuda. The crowd settles down and hushes each other.

"Are you ready?" the blonde asks Kayano.

The girl nods her head and starts playing the music. Nakamura opens up the curtains and she runs to the side stage where the others are: Kataoka, who is managing the special effects; Nagisa, who is doing the lighting; Kayano, who is playing the guitar; and Koro-sensei, who is just watching the idol.

Everyone sweat drops at the weird adult as he claps and cheers.

' _At last everything is going smoothly..._ '

* * *

Karma walks with his parents to the airplane's interior. ' _Just a couple more steps and then I'm set to UCLA._ '

His parents stop to gives the attendant their tickets. The woman checks them and his parents walk inside. Before Karma takes that final step inside, he stares at a picture of him and Okuda. They look so happy together. Karma must have been staring at it for too long because his parents call out to him.

"Karma? Is everything all right?" his mother asks.

"The plane is ready to go. Come on," his father tells him, motioning inside.

The redhead lifts his head and stares at his parents. His head averts to them and then to the attendant. Finally, his mercury-gold eyes land on the picture. Karma wears a determined expression.

He lets go of all his things except the picture.

"Karma?!" his parents asks. Their faces are full of shock, bewilderment, and question.

"I'm sorry," their son apologizes before running off.

"Come back here!" his mother yells, but he is already too far for her voice to reach him.

' _Manami..._ '

* * *

Okuda uses the dance moves that Kayano and Nagisa had taught her. She twirls to the beat of the song.

 _Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_  
 _Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_  
 _Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_  
 _Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

 _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
 _Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
 _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
 _But loving him was red_  
 _Loving him was red_

Okuda sways her body as she continues dancing.

 _Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
 _Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
 _Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
 _Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

 _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
 _Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
 _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
 _But loving him was red_  
 _Oh, red_  
 _Burning red_

Before Okuda has a chance to say the next part, another person starts singing.

 _Remembering her comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
 _Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_  
 _But moving on from her is impossible_  
 _When I still see it all in my head_  
 _Burning red_

The idol turns to see Karma walking to her onstage. A microphone is held to his mouth as he sings. Okuda widens her eyes. Karma...came back for her? Unable to hold the any longer, she lets the tears fall down her face. Tears of joy.

 _Oh, love is so red_

The couple holds each other's hand as they sing the final chorus.

 _Oh, losing him/her was blue like I'd never known_  
 _Missing him/her was dark grey all alone_  
 _Forgetting him/her was like trying to know somebody you never met_

" _And loving her was red_ ," Karma sings.

" _Cause loving him was red_ ," Okuda sings at the same time.

" _Yeah, yeah, oh so red_  
 _And loving her was red_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah red._ "

" _And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head_  
 _Comes back to me, burning red_  
 _Yeah, yeah._ "

And they both finish the song.

 _His/Her love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street._

Claps and screaming goes off. Everyone stands up and cheers for the beautiful duet they just heard. Karma and Okuda pants a little as they stare into each other's eyes.

"Karma...you came back," Okuda says. "Why? Your plane should've left already."

"I would never leave my love hanging like this," Karma tells her. "Even if they cancel my enrollment to UCLA, I would still be happy to stay here with you."

Okuda's lips turn into a heartwarming smile. "Thank you, Karma."

Karma smiles back, the same sincere smile he gave her when they first met. "Your welcome, Manami."

And he kisses her.

* * *

 **Karmanami~! Such a wonderful couple yet the characters are so different from each other... Please don't be mad at me about the staff. I have no idea what roles there are let alone the background of a celebrity's world. =~=" Was Karma too OOC because of the crying part? I made him cry because he won't be able to see his girlfriend again.**

 **I chose the first song to be Every Heart by BoA and the third song is two versions of the song Red by Taylor Swift. Okuda sings the Taylor Swift's part and Karma sings the male part that is covered by Alex Goot. The second song is Gotta Go My Own Way by Vanessa Anne Hudgens and Zac Efron. They are Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton respectively from the High School Musical series. Karma sang Gabriella's part while Okuda sang Troy's part. That second song was really hard to do because they were talking and singing at the same time. So lyrics that were italicized and quoted were them talking. They rest of the italicized lyrics was Karma singing. **

**To mspotatoes: Here's your request. I wanted to get it done before I get really busy so I managed to get it all done.**

 **To Autistic-Grizzly: Thanks for requesting.**

 **To adera1896: I can do your request but I'll do Megu x Isogai.**

 **Fairy: I see that a person asked to do a Reader x Isogai. I can't add the reader in it because the guidelines says so. I follow the directions.**

 **Karma: We will put the requests on hold since there are more than five on the list already.**

 **Nagisa: It takes a while for Fairy to come up with a good storyline and a good song.**

 **Kayano: So please don't put anymore requests up until we are free again. It's going to take at least a few weeks to get it all done.**

 **Isogai: She is trying the best she can to get it all finished in time.**

 **Maehara: Please understand what we're telling you.**

 **Everyone: But still, thanks for requesting. We're happy that you enjoy this story!**

 **Any storylines? The next one will be a ChiYami (Chiba x Hayami) chapter but I'm having trouble for the plot and song. Suggestions?**

 **Thanks for requesting** mspotatoes **and hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next song-shot!**

 **~KnightFairy569**


	5. Summer Time

**This song-shot takes place the moment before Class E is released for summer vacation. Nagisa is a girl in this one.**

* * *

Summer. It's coming soon. Every student has the jitters.

"Summer," maehara mutters, staring at the clock.

Isogai ignores Koro-sensei's lecture about staying safe in the hot season. "Summer..."

"Summer," Kayano says, mesmerized by the bright sun's rays.

Nakamura's attention is on the clock. "Summer."

"Summer." Nagisa twirls a strand of blue hair around her finger so she's not screaming in excitement.

Karma lays his head back. "Summer..."

Three seconds left...

two seconds...

one second...

 _*RIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!*_

"WOOHOOO!" the class cheers.

Classwork papers are thrown into the air as everyone yells, voicing full of freedom.

 **Koro-sensei:** _What time is it?_  
 **Class E:** Summertime, _it's our vacation_  
 **Koro-sensei:** _What time is it?_  
 **Class E:** _Party time, that's right, say it loud_

 **Koro-sensei:** _What time is it?_  
 **Class E:** _The time of our lives, anticipation_  
 **Koro-sensei:** _What time is it?_  
 **Class E:** _Summertime, school's out scream and shout_

 **Karma:** _Finally summer's here_  
 _Good to be chillin' out_  
 _I'm off the clock, the pressure's out_  
 _Now my girl's what it's all about_

 **Nagisa:** _Ready for some sunshine_  
 _For my heart to take a chance_  
 _I'm here to stay, not movin' away_  
 _Ready for a summer romance_

 **Karma/Nagisa:** _Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah_  
 _We're out_  
 _Come on and let me hear you say it now_  
 _Right now_

 **Koro-sensei:** _What time is it?_  
 **Class E:** _Summertime, it's our vacation_  
 **Koro-sensei:** _What time is it?_  
 **Class E:** _Party time, that's right, say it loud_

 **Koro-sensei:** _What time is it?_  
 **Class E:** _The time of our lives, anticipation_  
 **Koro-sensei:** _What time is it?_  
 **Class E:** _Summertime, school's out scream and shout_

 **Kayano:** _We've got no rules, no summer school_  
 _I'm free to shop till I drop_  
 **Maehara:** _It's an education vacation_  
 **Maehara/Kayano:** _And the party never has to stop_

 **Kayano:** _We've got things to do, I'll see you soon_  
 **Maehara:** _And we're really gonna miss you all_  
 **Kayano:** _And I'll see you and you, and you and you_  
 **Maehara:** _Bye, bye until next fall, bye, bye_

 **Maehara/Kayano:** _Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah_  
 _We're out_  
 _Come on and let me hear you say it now_  
 _Right now_

 **Koro-sensei:** _What time is it?_  
 **Class E:** _Summertime, it's our vacation_  
 **Koro-sensei:** _What time is it?_  
 **Class E:** _Party time, that's right, say it loud_

 **Koro-sensei:** _What time is it?_  
 **Class E:** _The time of our lives, anticipation_  
 **Koro-sensei:** _ **What time is it?**_  
 **Class E:** _Summertime, school's out scream and shout_

 **Isogai/Nakamura:** _No more wakin' up at six a.m._  
 _'Cause now our time is all our own_  
 _Enough already, we're waiting_  
 _Come on, let's go out of control_

Sugino and the rest of the boys dance in a rhythmic dance with the baseball bats.

 **Class E boys:** _All right, everybody, yeah_

They continue dancing. As the final step, all the boys drop their respective bats. Sugino motions his hands to himself.

 **Sugino:** _Come on_

 **Class E:** _School pride, let's show it_  
 _The champions, we know it_  
 _Wildcats are the best, red, white and gold_

 _When it's time to win, we do it_  
 _We're number one, we proved it_  
 _Let's live it up, party down_  
 _That's what the summer's all about_

All students of the E-as-in-End class dances with their pair outside on the neat track that Koro-sensei had made before.

 **Class E:** _What time is it?_  
 **Nagisa:** _Summertime is finally here_  
 **Class E:** _Let's celebrate_  
 **Karma/Nagisa:** _We wanna hear you loud and clear now_

 **Class E:** _School's out_  
 **Isogai/Nakamura:** _We can sleep as late as we want to_  
 **Class E:** _It's party time_  
 **Maehara/Kayano:** _Now we can do whatever we wanna do_

 **Class E:** _What time is it? It's summertime_  
 _We're lovin' it, come on and say, okay now_  
 _What time is it? It's party time_  
 _Let's go and have the time of our lives, let's go_

 _*RIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!*_

"Yay!" all of the students scream.

"Summer's finally here!"

"I can't wait!"

Koro-sensei flies to the top of the roof, catching everyone's attention. "Now, children." He holds up a tentacle. "Be safe and I hope you have fun. One more thing...SCHOOL'S OFFICIALLY OUT!"

All the students of Class 3-E scream in joy and walk down the hill.

"Ahahaha!" Nagisa laughs as she holds Karma's hand.

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading this story! Trying to fulfill my requests and drawings.**

 **I know I said that the fifth chapter will be a ChiYami chapter, but I got this one done first... Sorry...**

 **The song is What Time Is It? from High School Musical 2. The cast is here:**

 **Shiota Nagisa: Gabriella Montez**

 **Akabane Karma: Troy Bolton**

 **Kayano Kaede: Sharpay Evans**

 **Hiroto Maehara: Ryan Evans**

 **Nakamura Rio: _ Taylor**

 **Isogai Yuuma: Danforth Chad**

 **Uh...they are couples so...:**

 **Nagisa X Karma**

 **Kayano X Maehara (have no idea what I was thinking)**

 **Isogai X Nakamura (...Hah?...)**

 **I know; the chapter is really short but that's the song. *shrugs* I can't change the song so sorry.**

 **I beg of you people, please don't put up anymore requests. I am working on the ones I have so far and I'm still listening to the music. Please note that I don't listen to the same music that you may listen to. Therefore, it ill take some time to get it all done. And I'm going to update way slower. Thank you if you accept this.**

 **I'll try to upload this story whenever I can. Also note that I have other stories to work on. So, see ya soon (hopefully...I think...maybe...?) !**

 **~KnightFairy569**


	6. PLEASE READ!

**Okay, I just want to make a list of all of this. I already have enough requests that I have to fulfill. And I will inlcude te fact that I don't listen to the same music that you people do. Therefore, it will take me a while to catch up on the music.**

* * *

 **List of Requests:**

Hamasaki Ayaka (guest): Song- (not chosen) Pairing- OCxKarma

animeandmangafangirl and adera1896: Song- "Love Story" Pairing- KarmaxManami

space-eagles: Song- (not chosen) Pairing-

Anon: Song- "Ima made Nando mo" Pairing- NagisaxAkari

Autistic-Grizzly: Song- "What are you waiting for?" Pairings- KarmaxManami, NagisaxKayano, IsogaixKataoka, MimuraxYada, MaeharaxOkano, SuginoxKanzaki

adera1896: Song- "Amefurashi no Uta" Pairing- KataokaxIsogai

* * *

Hazama Kirara (guest): Song- (not chosen) Pairing- IsogaixKataoka

: Song- "Angel with a Shotgun" Pairing- ChibaxHayami

Shiranai Atsune: Song- "Can I have this dance?" Pairing- KarmaxFem!Nagisa

* * *

 **Boom. So, that is a lot to handle.**

 **Okay, if you read the reviews, I know what you are thinking.**

 **"Hey, Hamasaki Ayaka is after me. Why does he/she get their request before mine?"**

 **My answer: That is because the person who posted those comments is actually a personal friend of mine. I know who they really are. I know their real identity. I know them in reality. I'm not trying to come off mean and all, but unlike them, I don't know most people from the interweb. I've seen people g** **et scammed or somethin like that.**

* * *

 **Now's let's move on to replying those reviews:**

Shiranai Atsune: Yes, I will definitely do more HSM songs c: And yes, I do know Vocaloid.

* * *

 **Okay, for the record. PLEASE DON'T REQUEST A KARMAXNAGISA ONE WHERE NAGISA IS A GUY! I don't do gay.**

* * *

 **Thank you for bearing with me. Like I said in my profile, I am now strating school. And I also have art requests to fulfill. c:**


End file.
